


Papa's little girl (!Art)

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Obikin Merfolk AU [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Merfolk AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Ahsoka spending time with her adoptive father, King Obi-Wan. Knight Anakin and King Obi-Wan adopted her after the great Mer-War with the Sith.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahsoka has white/platinum blonde hair because I think she would, and it suits her. Most of her montrals and lek are white anyway. The blue bows are meant to represent the blue details on her montrals and lek.


End file.
